Algo especial
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Natsu y Lucy son los hermanos que más mal se llevan del mundo. Se odian tanto, que han llegado a pensar en la muerte del otro como algo satisfactorio. Pero, Lucy, al ver como su hermanito la salva, se empieza a arrepentir de haberlo tratado así toda su vida. Además, que tu propio hermano te bese y te encante como lo hace, no es algo que ayude a odiarlo. Aviso: ¡INCESTO! (NaLu)
1. El beso de la muerte

**Bienvenidos a mi "nuevo fic", queridos lectores. Esta vez os traigo una historia que ya llevo largo tiempo pensando en hacer. Contiene una trama romántica, pero sobre todo dramática y psicológica. Es una historia que, francamente, no se si va a caer bien, puesto que el tema a tratar es de una delicadeza extrema, y además se trata de uno de los tabú sociales más arraigados de la historia de la humanidad. **

**Este fic tiene como protagonistas a dos hermanos gemelos (chico y chica), que sufren y sienten una pena inexplicable al ver que el amor que sienten el uno por el otro está prohibido, y jamás llegará a culminarse. **

**Sí, amados lectores, éste fic trata sobre el **_**INCESTO**_** (hermano-hermana).**

_**Este fic va a ser paralelo al de "Aquel infierno verde", pero ese proyecto continua. **_

Un chico pelirrosa estaba estirado en la cama, escuchando su disco favorito de música, mientras miraba por la ventana las nubes voluminosas y oscuras que predecían una tormenta de grandes dimensiones. Se quitó los auriculares, dando paso al fino sonido de la lluvia golpeando su ventana, formando una melodía rítmica y gélida, y haciendo que diera un gran suspiro.

-Mañana comienza el colegio de nuevo. Que mierda- Pensó el chico, con cierta expresión fastidiada.

La habitación del pelirrosa era grande, espaciosa y destacaba por un gran número de postes de Karate que tenía colgados por todos lados, además de un enorme premio dorado que brillaba encima de un pequeño escenario de mármol. En el letrero del trofeo se podía leer: _"Premio al luchador juvenil de Karate más habilidoso de Japón"_. Y es que, amigos, decir que él era cinturón negro de Karate se quedaba corto, sería más correcto decir que era lo que más amaba en esta vida, y lo que mejor se le daba.

Lástima, que los estudios le quitaran emoción a su vida, estaba seguro de que era lo que más odiaba, las malditas clases era lo más repugnante de éste mundo. Miró el calendario de clases.

-No existe cosa que más odie que las malditas clases- Entonces suspiró fastidiado de nuevo, al escuchar el semigrito de alguien que lo llamaba, gritando: ¡_NATSU, NATSU_!.

-Pues puede ser que exista algo que odie más- Dijo enrabiado. El ser humano que más odiaba en éste mundo era la indeseable y detestable _Lucy_, su hermana gemela (gemela por la edad, porqué tenía el pelo rubio, y el rosa). La chica, caminó y abrió la puerta, girando el pomo, provocando el largo y profundo suspiro de su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- Contestó Natsu, de malas maneras. Lucy sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Me ayudas con mis deberes?- Natsu suspiró de nuevo, río levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a hacértelos, verdad? Siempre me dices lo mismo. ¡Yo también saco malas notas, idiota!- Lucy sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo y se los dio en mano a Natsu.

-Efectivamente, como no tengo ganas, me vas a hacer tú todos los deberes hasta el día en que te mueras, a no ser…- Lucy dibujó una perspicaz sonrisa en sus labios.

-que quieras que mamá y papá encuentren casualmente esas revistas que escondes debajo de tu cama…- Natsu palideció ante aquello. Ya era la quinta vez que le hacía los deberes esa semana, desde luego, desde que su hermana descubrió "esas" revistas, la preocupación lo carcomía por dentro.

-Los haré solo porqué sé que eres capaz de decírselo. Parece mentira que seas de mi misma sangre, maldita zorra- Lucy se giró y soltó una pequeña risilla triunfal.

-Me vengaré, te lo aseguro- Declaró Natsu, con rabia, mientras su hermana cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Sin duda era una maldita arpía.

_Ese mismo día, a la hora de cenar… _

-Hijo, ¿Qué tal el cole?- Preguntó el padre de Natsu. El chico se deprimió, y la madre de éste le pegó un codazo a su padre (como diciendo que eso no se lo tendría que haber preguntado).

-Hija, ¿Qué tal los deberes?- La madre suspiró ante el comentario de su marido. Pero su sorpresa fue ver una amplia sonrisa en la boca de su hija.

-Perfectos- Dijo, mirando a su hermano, el cual tragó saliva. Ya le había hecho los deberes, pero con tal de fastidiarlo, ella haría cualquier cosa.

-Por cierto, tengo que explicaros algo importante sobre Natsu…- Dijo Lucy. El corazón de Natsu empezó a latir fuertemente. Esa maldita bruja, ¿porqué no se iba a la mierda de una maldita vez? ¿Su gemela? era adoptada seguro.

-Natsu tiene…- El pelirrosa, en un acto reflejo, agarró a Lucy del cuello de la camisa y le tapó la boca, y con una sonrisa, miró a sus padres.

-Tengo que hablar un segunda con Lucy…- Dijo, riendo bobamente. Los padres se miraron extrañados, mientras Natsu subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, encerrándose en su cuarto con Lucy.

-Serás cabrona, ¿Qué piensas que haces?- Se enrabió Natsu. Lucy se sentó en la cama, y cruzó su pierna, apoyándola en su muslo.

-Solo quiero decirle a papá y mamá que su hijo y mi hermano miraba revistas…- Natsu le tapó la boca a Lucy y le cogió del pelo bruscamente, sorprendiendo totalmente a la rubia. Los ojos de Natsu desprendían odio.

-Aunque seas mi hermana ten cuidado, porqué como sigas así, un día…- El chico pegó un puñetazo a un armario, formando un agujero con su mano izquierda. Lucy nunca pensó que su hermano usaría sus técnicas de Karate contra ella, sin duda, aunque era lerdo e imbécil, tenía que reconocer que le asustaba su descomunal fuerza, y más ahora, que la miraba con esos perturbadores ojos, clavados en ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?- Natsu veía los ojos de Lucy, que, aunque al principio supuraban terror, se convertían lentamente en los componentes de una mirada burlesca.

-Sé tú punto débil, hermanito…- Dijo Lucy, aún obstaculizada por la mano de Natsu. Entonces fue cunado se sacó ese muñeco de trapo de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora tejana, que estaba puesta encima de esa camisa blanca escotada que tanto solía usar la rubia.

-Sé que no soportas a _Robert_- Natsu abrió los ojos con horror. Parece ser que si que había algo que odiaba más que a su hermana. Aún recordaba las burlas de todos los que él consideraba sus amigos, cuando vio por primera vez ese muñeco. Des de ese entonces, su vida en ese colegio fue un infierno, y tuvo que cambiarse. Pero… ¿Cómo su propia hermana podía jugar con algo tan serio como eso? ¿Con algo que le haría reproducir todo ese dolor en su mente?

-Para, her…mana…esto no es divertido…te haré los deberes…pero para…por favor…por…favor- Se tropezó con la pata de su silla de escritorio, y se calló al suelo, mirando como su hermana sostenía ese juguete, y reía sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? No seas idiota, hermanito, yo se todos tus secretos ¿Acaso piensas que un puñetazo tuyo puede dolerme más que a ti reproducir todo ese dolor de nuevo? Vamos a hacer un trato…si me vuelves a amenazar, yo apareceré en clase con éste muñeco, tu te asustarás y tendrás que volver a vivir el tormento de ver como tus amigos te insultan y te pegan. ¿Quieres eso, eh?- Natsu retrocedía, temblando. Una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por su mejilla, y se tropezó con el borde de la cama, callándose a ella.

-No…por…favor…no…si quieres hacerme sufrir…mátame…pero no hagas eso…no…haré cualquier cosa…pero no lo hagas…por favor…dile lo de la revista a papá y mamá, pero no aparezcas en clase con _Robert_…por…favor- Natsu se veía totalmente asustado, temblando y llorando, mientras suplicaba de rodillas a su hermana, con posición sumisa. Lucy, mientras, se tomaba el sufrimiento de su hermano como un juego y reía abiertamente.

-Vale…pero… ¡MIRA!- Lucy puso el muñeco delante de Natsu, frente a sus ojos. Él podía verlo, podía observar sus labios negros hechos de cuero y sus horribles botones, que simulaban los ojos de la criatura. No pudo evitar volver a retroceder, aterrorizado, y se topó con una estantería gigante que tenía en su cuarto, y al tocarla, todo el enorme mueble se empezó a venir abajo, ante la horrorizada mirada de ambos hermanos… ¡EL MUEBLE SE LES IBA A CAER ENCIMA!

-Mierda- En ese momento Natsu empujó a Lucy para salvarla, mientras ella abría enormemente los ojos. En cierto modo, debería haberla dejado morir junto a él, pero no logró dejarla perecer. No sabía muy bien porqué lo izo, si por compasión, por fraternidad, por cumplir, o por venganza. Pero algo estaba claro, se sacrificó él, para salvar a su hermana.

-Nat…- La chica intentó sacar a Natsu de allí, pero el enorme mueble se lo llevó por delante, aplastándolo. La chica se quedó en estado de Shock, tirando el muñeco al suelo, temblando y con la mano aún estirada.

-Oye…dime que estás vivo…- Aclaró Lucy, tocando la mano de su hermano, que sobresalía por debajo del mueble. De repente, la estantería empezó a moverse y Natsu se levantó, dolorido, y con pocas fuerzas, cayó encima de la chica, y le agarró la mano.

-Lu…cy, al menos estás viva…por favor…vive por los dos…vive…- Lucy lloraba por las palabras de su hermano.

-No digas eso…yo…en el fondo…no podré vivir tu muerte a mis espaldas…si te mueres ahora…no se que haré…- Natsu sonrío y cerró los ojos cayendo desfallecido entre las piernas de Lucy, la cual temblaba y no paraba de llorar.

-No…te mueras…- La lluvia formaba una canción macabra en la ventana del cuarto de Natsu, peor entonces, con una gran carcajada el pelirrosa se levantó y miró a una Lucy sorprendida al cien por cien.

-¡VENGANZA COMPLETADA!- Gritó. Lucy apretó fuerte los puños. Esta vez se la había jugado pero bien…

-Capullo, creía que habías muerto…- Le pegó en el pecho, intentando que él reaccionase.

-No podría hacerte algo tan cruel. Aunque te odio, eres mi hermana…- Sonrió Natsu, abrazando a Lucy. La calidez de su cuerpo la embriagaba, y el saber que respiraba, la tranquilizó.

Los dos se miraron, y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Sus expresiones cambiaron, demostrando nerviosismo.

-Onee-chan…- Natsu acarició el frágil rostro de su hermana, y con la suavidad más absoluta, y con la tormenta como testigo, unió sus labios por primera vez con su fastidiosa hermana. Mientras sus dos labios estaban unidos se sentía en el cielo, y exploraba con entusiasmo la boca de la hermosa rubia. Pero…finalmente se dio cuenta de algo que ignoraba… ¡ERA SU HERMANA! El chico separó sus labios de los de la chica, al cual estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos y toda su cara tintada de rojo.

Había…besado…¡A SU PROPIA HERMANA!

**Continuará…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. El puñetazo de Natsu

**Algo especial: Capitulo 2**

**¿En serio? :O ¿Tanto os gusta mi fic? Supongo que preferís que empieza ya el capitulo, pero antes quiero agradecer la lluvia de Reviews del primer cap. Gracias :D **

_**Que nadie se preocupe por "aquel infierno verde", pronto volverá :D**_

La mirada sorprendida de Lucy lo decía todo. Estaba totalmente anonadada, pero Natsu, al ver su rostro, pudo ver un rastro de… ¿placer? ¿Acaso le había gustado que la besara? ¿Estaba enferma? ¡Era su hermano! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba a él también le había gustado besarla. Con una sonrisa boba, se levantó y se fue de su cuarto, dejando a la paralizada Lucy a oscuras. Natsu suspiró profundamente y montones de lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras un enorme trueno sonaba.

-¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? ¿Cómo he podido besar a Lucy?- Se dijo, perturbado. No se lo podía creer, si su antigua relación como hermanos era prácticamente nula, ahora le sería totalmente imposible mirarla a los ojos. Seguro que no quería ni hablarle, y pensaría en él como un violador enfermo y obseso.

_Al día siguiente…_

Natsu se encontraba desayunando sin muchos ánimos, ya que el colegio estaba por comenzar. Su madre pasaba delante de él, haciendo la comida de todos, una y otra vez, pero él no podía levantar su mirada. Era incapaz de mirar a su madre después de besar a su hermana. Por un momento, le dieron ganas de pegar uno de sus enormes puñetazos a la mesa, y partirla en dos. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas.

-¿Te pasa algo, hijo?- Le preguntó su madre. Natsu se puso muy nervioso al momento en el que miró a su progenitora, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. ¿Y si sospechaba algo?

-No, no pasa nada- Aclaró. Su madre sonrió.

-¿Es alguna chica? Cuéntamelo. Yo te ayudaré- Natsu negó con la cabeza, poniéndose aún más nervioso. Algo por dentro le decía que tenía que confesarlo todo.

-Mamá, yo…ayer…Lucy…- El grito de su hermana lo sobresaltó.

-¿Le ibas a decir lo que pasó con _Robert_, pedazo cabrón?- Le gritó la rubia. La madre suspiró.

-Oye, ten un poco de respeto, que lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre- Aclaró el chico pelirrosa.

-¿Respeto?- Lucy sonrió. –Mamá, Natsu mira revis…- El chico volvió a taparle la boca, cogió la mochila de su hermana y la arrastró fuera.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero llegaremos tarde al cole- Sonrió Natsu, cerrando la puerta.

-Pero si Lucy no ha desayunado…que raros están…- Dijo la madre de ambos, siguiendo con sus quehaceres.

_En el camino al colegio… _

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan chivato?- Le gritó Lucy a Natsu, éste soltó un "tsk".

-¡Con las cosas que me has hecho y que te fueras a chivar de lo de _Robert_!- Natsu enfureció ante aquello. Era siempre ella la que lo fastidiaba, ¿Cómo podía decir que le había hecho muchas cosas?

-Eres tú la que siempre estás fastidiando. Además yo iba a confesar lo del…- El discurso de Natsu fue acallado por una gran bofetada de su hermana, que lo dejo completamente impresionado.

-Cállate. Tienes suerte de que no te vaya a denunciar por violación. Pero como vuelvas a hacer algo así, te hundo la vida- Dijo Lucy, con la mirada ensombrecida. Natsu levantó su cuerpo y siguió caminando. Ambos siguieron su camino sin cruzar una sola palabra más.

_A la hora de llegar al colegio nuevo…_

En el momento en que ambos hermanos pisaron por primera vez el patio de su nuevo instituto, todas las miradas pervertidas de los chicos se posaron en una Lucy que sonreía bobamente, intentando disimular su nerviosismo en tan incomoda situación. Natsu miraba de reojo a todos esos chicos. Podía ver como cuchicheaban cosas, mientras sus miradas se posaban en el trasero y los pechos de su hermana.

-Seguro que estarán diciendo: "¡Valla culo!" o "Me gustaría hundirme en esas tetas", menudos babosos repugnantes, si siguen así se me acabará por ir la mano- Pensó Natsu, apretando sus dientes con impotencia. Al fin y al cabo, eran demasiados, y prefería que no dijeran que estaba muy "apegado" a su hermana, sobretodo después de haberla…besado…

-¿Te pasa algo?- Se extrañó Lucy, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Natsu estaba celoso de ella? ¿Y porqué coño se sonrojaba por ello?

-Nada, nada- Lucy sonrío satisfactoriamente y siguió su camino, mirando al frente. Todo iba bien, hasta que en frente de los dos se cruzó ese chico pelinegro. Natsu, con solo verlo, le dieron ganas de destrozarle su penosa cara allí mismo. En parte, sus malas notas, eran debidas a sus impulsos destructores. ¿Pero como no alterarse delante de tal capullo?

-Hola, monada- Dijo el chico, acercándose a ella. Natsu lo miraba de reojo, con la mirada ensombrecida y una expresión de pura rabia.

-Mi nombre es Gray, ¿Qué tal si me dices tu nombre?- Aclaró él, mirándola seductoramente. "ÉSTE TIO…" Volvió a pensar Natsu.

-Me llamo Lucy- Le dijo la rubia a Gray. El pelinegro miró de reojo con una sonrisa desbordante a Natsu, y se acerco a Lucy peligrosamente.

-Que tal si nos vamos a los baños, y echamos el polvo de nuestras vidas, monada- Lucy se quedó totalmente descompuesta, y Natsu explotó. "Maldito capullo, se lo ha buscado con creces" el pelirrosa empujó a Gray y se tronó los nudillos, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, porqué te mato- Dijo él, apretando los dientes y los puños. Los ojos de Gray formaron una mirada burlesca.

-Chaval, no sabes que haces- Le dijo, aún con esa maldita sonrisa que Natsu pensaba quitarla del puñetazo más grande de toda su vida.

-Lucy, me tendrás que disculpar, pero tengo que descargar adrenalina, me he aguantado demasiado. ¡TÚ!- Le gritó al chico, haciendo que éste le mirase interesado.

-Querías pelea, y te aseguro que la has encontrado- Aclaró Natsu. Gray asintió.

Todos los estudiantes formaron un círculo, y prácticamente todos reían.

-Menudo idiota, ese imbécil del pelo rosa no sabe con quien se mete…- Era lo que Natsu oía por todas partes, pero entonces una sonrisa maliciosa apreció en su boca y su mirada se perdió en los ojos de Gray.

-¡Espera, Natsu! ¡No seas cabrón, deja de hacer el imbécil y vuelve aquí! ¡TAMPOCO A SIDO PARA TANTO!- Gritaba Lucy, intentando abrirse paso a través de la gente. Lucy fue a entrar dentro del campo de batalla, pero entonces su hermano la miró furtivamente. Fue una mirada diabólica, como si la estuviera mirando el mismismo Satanás.

-Te he dicho que tengo que descargar adrenalina, y si no lo hago con él, lo hago contigo…- Aclaró Natsu, haciendo que Lucy retrocediera asustada. Estaba claro que su hermano había entrado en "_esa fase_". Aún recuerda cuando le pasó. Acabó rompiéndole todas las costillas al matón de clase.

-Empecemos- Dijo Gray. Natsu se sentó y en su mano levantó un dedo.

-Un ataque. Te dejaré atacarme una sola vez. Yo no me protegeré. Si me consigues dañar, tú ganas…pero…si no me dañas…date por muerto- Dijo con la mirada ensombrecida y una sonrisa terrorífica en sus labios. Todos los presentes empezaron a reír, tal como lo izo Gray.

-Natsu…no lo hagas…- Pensó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Prepárate para ser destrozado- Gray armó su puño, y con toda la carrerilla, lo estiró hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, y lo estrelló, haciendo contrapeso, en la cara de Natsu, haciéndole girar el cuello. Una gran onda de aire se levantó, y después de eso, todo risas. ¿Y ya está?

-Eso, anormal…- Natsu agarró con fuerza el brazo de un horrorizado Gray ¿NI UN SOLO RASGUÑO?

-…ha sido un grave error- Después de decir eso, levantó su brazo en el aire, y sonriendo se lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas en la cara a ese chico llamado Gray, formando un boquete en el suelo. ¿Ese tío era humano?

**CONTINAURÁ…Reviews pls bye!**


	3. El comienzo de algo especial

**Es increíble la respuesta del fic…dos capítulos y 19 Reviews. De verdad, muchas gracias, no me esperaba que os gustara tanto. Me gusta que os guste :D Bueno, antes de empezar el cap gracias por las REVIEWS, me hacéis enormemente feliz. **

**COMO YA SABÉIS ÉSTE FIC ES PARALELO A AQUEL INFIERNO VERDE, PERO ÉSTE PROYECTO CONTINUA. **

Todo el colegio calló en el momento en el que la cabeza de Gray fue aplastada por el brazo de Natsu. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, si ella hubiera sido Gray, seguro que hubiera muerto en el acto. Aún dudaba de que su hermano no fuera un marciano con superpoderes. Sin duda, era el humano más fuerte que había visto nunca, cosa que en cierto modo, la hacía sentir protegida, y a la vez, condenada.

-He tenido piedad con él…- Aclaró Natsu, agarrando a Gray del pelo, levantándolo y observándole con esos ojos endemoniados. El pelinegro temblaba de arriba a abajo.

-Pero la próxima vez, te mato- Dijo Natsu, Gray se alejó de él. Lucy entendió todo, en realidad había solo rozado a Gray, y había hecho el boquete en el suelo con sus puños desnudos, no con la cabeza de Gray, cosa que le hacía pensar que sus nudillos eran de diamante, porqué después de destruir el sólido duelo de un puñetazo ni se había inmutado. Quizás si era sobrehumano.

-Venga, Natsu, vayamos a clase…- Dijo Lucy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al fin y al cabo había sido para protegerla. Natsu resopló fastidiado.

-Calla, idiota, no hacía falta que lo dijeras, ya iba a ir sin necesidad de nada más- Aclaró el chico pelirosa (Molestando a Lucy), levantándose, haciendo un camino entre los sorprendidos estudiantes y, acompañado por su hermana, yendo hasta la misma puerta del edificio que conformaba el instituto.

_Al acabar las clases de la mañana…_

-Natsu, ¿porqué no dejaste que te copiará el examen?- Natsu suspiró fastidiado, y le pegó un coscorrón a su hermana.

-No pienso arriesgarme a que me pillen copiando en el primer examen del curso, y menos por ti- Lucy bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su triste mirada entre su flequillo rubio, evitando a su hermano, y yéndose de allí. Natsu la miró, y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su corazón.

-Espera, Lucy…- El chico la agarró del hombro y al giró, quedando cara a cara.

-Ya se que no te importo nada. Pero no hacía falta que lo dijeras- Natsu soltó una pequeña risilla, y acarició el pelo de su hermana, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se ruborizara levemente.

-¿Cómo no me vas a importar? Eres mi hermano. Por favor, perdóname…- Sonrió Natsu. Lucy asintió, con un suspiro de resignación.

-Oye, no sé porqué, pero…no crees que deberíamos hablar sobre…ya sabes…- El rostro de Lucy se sonrojó completamente.

-No puede ser…- El rostro de Natsu se iluminó totalmente, y entonces Lucy empezó a arder. ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? Mierda, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, era su hermano…No podía ponerse toda roja cada vez que hiciera algo así en su presencia.

-Bueno, si no quieres…- Natsu avanzó y pasó de largo, haciendo que Lucy se girara, lista para sermonearle, cuando observó dos rostros familiares. ¿Eran…LISANNA Y LOKE? ¿Los mejores amigos de ambos?

-¡Lisanna!- Gritó Lucy, con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Lucy!- Le devolvió Lucy, las do corrieron para abrazarse.

-Loke, tío, cuanto tiempo…- Dijo Natsu, haciendo un saludo extraño con él. –Veo que no has cambiado- Añadió Natsu.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos hoy a comer? Natsu…Podría ser como en los viejos tiempos…-Sonrió Lisanna, haciendo que Natsu asintiera.

-Claro, será divertido, respondió. -¿Verdad, hermanita?- La rubia lo miró con mirada enfadada.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ DELANTE DE LISANNA, PEDAZO DE RETRASADO!- Le gritó Lucy. Natsu arrugó su expresión, formando un rostro de pura ira.

-¿¡ACASO NO ERES MI HERMANA!? ¡SERÁS DESGRACIADA!- Los dos empezaron a gruñir de forma no muy agradable, cosa que creo una pequeña risilla por parte de sus dos amigos.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado, Natsu…- Sonrió el chico.

_A la hora de volver del colegio…_

¿Qué habrá preparado mamá de merienda?- Pensaba feliz Lucy. Natsu dibujó una perspicaz sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Ya estás babeando?- Dijo, con aires de superioridad, cosa que izo enojar a Lucy.

-Perdón… ¿Me estás llamando zampabollos?- Dijo, apretando los puños. Natsu pasó de largo, con las manos en la nuca y sonrió.

-No, solo digo que solo piensas en comer…- Lucy le pegó un coscorrón, enfurecida.

-¡Pero si eso es lo mismo que zampabollos, idiota!- Le gritó la rubia. Natsu volvió a sonreír, levantando su mirada.

-Pues eso, que eres una zampabollos, si es que la ironía está hecha para gente inteligente, anda que yo también…proponerle una a tu reducido cerebro…- Lucy apretó con fuerza los puños. Se estaba pasando de listo, y eso le jodía mucho.

-Pues para ser una zampabollos, bien que me besast…- Lucy se calló de sopetón, escondiendo su mirada avergonzada bajo su flequillo, al igual que Natsu. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?

-No fue un beso, fue un acto reflejo…- Dijo Natsu, inventando la excusa más imbécil que había pensado en sus diecisiete años de existencia.

-Por cierto…- Dijo el chico, liberando su mirada. –He quedado con Lisanna, ves a casa y disfruta de al merienda- Sonrió Natsu, yéndose de allí.

-¿Con Lisanna? ¿Solos?- A Lucy no le gustó mucho al idea de que su sexy hermano estuviera a solas con su mejor amiga…espera… ¿¡SEXY!?

_Ese mismo día, acabando de cenar…_

Aunque los padres de Natsu y Lucy no supieran porqué, el ambiente de la casa Dragneel no podía ser más tenso y gélido. Los hermanos comían rápido para irse a sus respectivos cuartos lo más pronto posible. Antes, podían hablar entre ellos al menos, pero la verdad es que Lucy estaba enfadada con Natsu, puesto que se había ido con Lisanna a solas…quiero decir…sin ella.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Lucy, dirigiéndose al baño, para asearse e irse a descansar.

-Buenas noches- Terminó el pelirrosa, dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto (puesto que él se había aseado antes).

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando la luz de su puerta abriéndose lo izo despertar, y con su vista borrosa divisó la figura de su hermana gemela Lucy.

-Puedes escucharme un segundo- Dijo ella, encendiendo la luz del cuarto del pelirrosa. El chico se revolvía en la cama, peor finalmente se levantó somnoliento y se sentó al lado de su hermana, con un suspiró de fastidio.

-Espero que sea importante- Dijo él.

-Lo es- Contestó ella.

-¿Tu crees que debería confesarme a Loke? Mañana pienso hacerlo…- Natsu la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Le gustaba Loke? No pudo evitar perder su mirada en la ventana y en la oscura noche…no sabía muy bien porqué…pero estaba sintiendo algo que no le gustaba, una sensación que no le gustaba…

-Pues vale, hazlo- Respondió fríamente. Lucy ensombreció su mirada y apretó sus dientes, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejar esto así?- Natsu la miró extrañado, girándose (ya que estaba de camino a su cama de nuevo).

-¿Cómo que "esto"?- Lucy, prácticamente se dejó caer sobre Natsu, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, abrazo que Natsu no pudo evitar corresponder.

-Me refiero a mi corazón, Onii-chan- Natsu se sonrojó fervientemente. ¿Su corazón?

-Sé que está mal, sé que no puedo sentirlo, sé que nadie lo aceptará, ni siquiera yo misma, se que el mundo se convertirá en nuestro enemigo, pero algo no puedo negar…- Natsu se quedó paralizado, y rojo como un tomate. Dios, sentía ganas de hacerla suya, sentía ganas de cumplir todas sus fantasías y anhelos…pero…era su hermana, y eso era una barrera social que no podía cruzar, por el bien de su estabilidad mental.

-que cuando te veo, me dan ganas de besarte, abrazarte y hacerte el amor- Acabó Lucy.

-Pero, es que…yo…tú…no puedo soportarlo más, diablos, tengo ganas de…- Natsu agarró a Lucy por los dos costados de su rostro, y con pasión la besó con todas sus ganas. No quería parar, pero la voz de sus padres en su cerebro le izo reflexionar, ese era un deseo y una semilla de amor verdadero que debía quemar…con todo el dolor de su corazón…tenía que destruir los lazos con su hermana…esto que estaba pasando no podría volver a repetirse…pero por una vez…quería perder el control y disfrutar de ella…Si su hermana quería, era incapaz de negarse…no ahora que estaba a punto de hacerla suya.

**CONTINAURÁ…Lo siento, pero soy incapaz de narrar un Lemmon entre hermanos, espero que me comprendáis, esto es un fic "romántico, psicológico y dramático"; no es Hentai… Reviews pls bye! **


	4. ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!

**Lo he dicho muchas veces, pero gracias por la respuesta del fic :D y obviamente, gracias por las Reviews. Espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas y, sobre lo del Lemmon, tengo que estudiarlo, pero aún así, será en los capítulos finales y muuuy Lemmon :D **

Natsu quiso besarla. Quiso hacerlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que si lo hacia, todo cambiaría. Tanto su relación con ella, como con sus padres, como con su entorno. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que rechazar sus labios, aunque los deseara como nada en éste mundo, aun que la idea de besarse con su hermana le encendía al máximo, tenía que tragar saliva , cerrar los ojos y apartarse de su rostro. De hecho, es lo que hizo.

-Lucy, lo siento pero…- La chica rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, y su mirada se ensombreció, formando una línea curva hacia arriba en sus labios. Natsu le tocó el hombro, y cuando ella lo miró se le partió el alma en dos: Su bella hermana tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-De esto tenia miedo…no quiero que me odies…no quiero que te alejes de mí…- Añadió Lucy. Natsu no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos, en un abrazo con el que intentaba transmitirle todo su calor. -¿Me odias, verdad, todo lo que dijiste antes fue mentira, verdad?- Añadió la bella chica rubia.

-¿De que hablas?- Se impresionó Natsu. –Eres mi hermana, por supuesto que no te odio, es más, te quiero mucho- Aclaró él. Lucy lo miró sonrojada.

-Pero solo como hermana- Dijo, con un leve movimiento de sus rosados labios. –Yo hablo de una relación más…especial…- Natsu no pudo resistirse a la sexy pose de su hermana, y se lanzó a besarla. La cogió y la posicionó encima del escritorio, y sin un solo rastro de coherencia o cohesión, perdió el control, y empezó a besuquearle el cuello, para posteriormente empezar a quitarle lentamente botón a botón la camisa, cosa que hizo que Lucy soltara una pequeña risilla.

-Pues al final va a ser verdad que me deseas- Sonrió. De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Y algo que ellos dos no olvidarían jamás fue lo que vieron: Su madre en total estado de Shock.

-Mamá, no es lo que…- Dijo Natsu, pero una de sus manos sosteniendo uno de los voluminosos pechos de su hermana, y el rastro de pintalabios que tenía él en su cuello, los delataban sin remedio.

Natsu se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, irguiéndose de una forma bruta, y respirando hondo varias veces, no sabía si eso había sido un sueño húmedo con su hermana o una pesadilla. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era mejor que la otra? Por suerte, los sueños, sueños son. Por el bien de su estabilidad mental, su hermana nunca se le había confesado, y su madre nunca los había pillado infraganti retozando encima de su escritorio. Eso jamás había sucedido.

-Bueno, hora de ir al colegio- Se dijo a si mismo. Debía despejarse de todo lo que había pasado…aunque…si no había pasado nada… ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS HA PODIDO SOÑAR CON TENER SEXO CON SU PROPIO HERMANA!?

_De camino al colegio…_

Se puede decir que el camino hacia allí, la única que hablaba era Lucy, cosa que era bastante extraño.

-¿Porqué demonios no dices algo?- Se cabreó Lucy. Natsu la miró bobamente y negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Para que demonios quieres que hable?- Lucy se enrabió, y miró hacia otro lado. Todo era muy monótono, hasta que llegaron Lisanna y Loke. La chica albina rápidamente saludó a su mejor amiga, y se fue al lado de Natsu.

-Oye, Natsu-kun, he estado mucho tiempo con Lucy, ¿pero que hay de ti? ¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó Lisanna, con una gran sonrisa. El chico se sonrojó fervientemente.

-No. Y eso a sido un poco precipitado- Aclaró Natsu, girando levemente su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana. Lucy lo notó, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué coño la miraba cuando decía si tenía novia? Por dios, era su hermana…su hermano estaba enfermo, sin lugar a dudas. Cuando Lucy volvió a mirar, se dio cuenta de que Loke la miraba extrañado. Mierda… ¿se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo? ¿Y si sospechaba algo? Pero, espera… ¿de que tenía que sospechar? No puede negar que le gustó el beso de Natsu, pero eso no significa que lo ame como algo más que un hermano, aunque ella estaba empezando a dudar de que los sentimientos de su hermano hacia ella fueran simplemente fraternales. Estaba muy raro, y eso la preocupaba enormemente.

Los cuatro entraron por la puerta del instituto, y el grupito de Gray (el cual estaba con el brazo en cabestrillo y con vendas en el cuello) se les quedó mirando intimadamente. Lucy notó como Natsu se alejaba del grupo, en dirección… ¿A GRAY? La rubia intentó detenerlo, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, su hermano desprendía una aura destructiva de nuevo, y si le intentaba parar, posiblemente la golpearía, y no le gustaría que eso pasara, así que lo dejo ir.

-¿Qué estás mirando, anormal?- Le dijo Natsu, de nuevo controlado por sus impulsos asesinos. Gray solo soltó un "tsk" y le miró sonriente.

-Eres muy valiente enfrentándote a un hombre malherido, pero que sepas que tengo toda una banda de malditos locos sanguinarios que te van a matar. Ya me he puesto en contacto con ellos. No saldrás vivo de ésta, pelo-chicle- Aclaró el pelinegro. Natsu se enfureció totalmente y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo. Un amigo de Gray le quiso ayudar, pero Natsu (aún con Gray cogido), saltó y dando una vuelta en el aire, le asestó una patada en la cara al individuo, y lo envió a volar contra una pared.

-Me da igual quien venga. Pero no permitiré que vuelvas a insultarla…- Aclaró Natsu. Gray sonrió, y asintió, haciendo que Natsu lo dejara ir. Más al oír lo que había dicho, apretó los dientes con fuerza, y toda una poderosa fuente de adrenalina se posó sobre sus dos puños. Esa frase le había hecho perder totalmente el control, y cuando eso pasa entra en al fase de "mato al que me encuentro".

-No volveré a insultar más a tu novia, mejor haré que la violen-

Natsu agarró el cuello de Gray, y le metió el mayor puñetazo jamás visto en la historia de la humanidad, dejando perpleja a Lucy. Lo más probable es que ese golpe hubiera sido mortal.

-ES MI HERMANA, NO MI NOVIA, ANORMAL. Y NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS NADA MÁS- Le gritó. Gray se levantó, con un hilo de sangre colgándole del labio.

-Pues para ser tu hermana, estáis muy unidos. Quizás os dais mimitos cuando mamá no está en casa- Sonrió Gray. Natsu se volvió totalmente loco, pero Lucy se interpuso entre ambos, y empujó a su hermano gemelo.

-Primero, no hace falta que me protejas, yo soy ya mayorcita. Segundo, si le pegas, lo matas, y te llevan al reformatorio. Tercero, ¿Qué demonios te importa lo que diga éste idiota?- Soltó Lucy. Se formó una pequeña sonrisita en la cara de Natsu y asintió.

-También es verdad- Terminó el pelirrosa.

-No os importa, porqué es la verdad- Siguió Gray. Loke y Lisanna se miraron asustados. Realmente, a ellos también les parecía que estaban muy unidos, y que se dedicaban miradas no muy fraternales que se diga.

-Lucy es mi hermana y la quiero como a nadie…- Aclaró Natsu, mientras apretaba el puño.

-…pero no es mi novia, TE LO HE DICHO YA- Gritó Natsu, mientras le pegaba otro brutal puñetazo en la cara a Gray.

**CONTINAURÁ…Si no habéis leído arriba, ESTUDIARÉ si habrá Lemmon, pero en el caso de que lo haya (NO ES SEGURO) será en uno de los últimos capítulos y muuuuuy Lemmon, repito muuuuuy Lemmon, vamos, un derroche de perversión bastante épico. Reviews pls bye!**


	5. ¡La fiesta se nos va de las manos, Lucy!

_**Algo especial: Chapter 5**_

**Perdón por la tradanza, pero entre examenes, vacaciones y demás no he tenido tiempo físico de hacer un cap, espero que me entendáis y leéais con gusto éste cap que hago con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, pues éste fic me encanta :D**

_**Gracias por las Reviews, y como ya he dicho, espero que comprendáis mis razones para no escribir. Gracias a los comentarios que recibo me entran aún más ganas de seguir con el fic. Gracias :D**_

Una cuantas semanas habían pasado del último incidente con Gray Fullbuster. La verdad es que aún sigue arrastrando las secuelas de el golpe de Natsu. Realemnte, cuando su hermanito se enfadaba, se convertía en una máquina de matar. Pero, ahora mismo, todo era calma y tranquilidad, pues Lucy miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, mientras el fuerte viento golpeaba la ventana de forma cuanto menos violenta. De hecho, era todo calmado, hasta que un grito interrumpió su tranquilidad. Lucy arrugó su ceño.

-¡LUUUUUUUUUCY!- Una voz masculina resonó en toda la casa. La chica suspiró con resignación y se levantó brusamente de la silla.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES ANORMAAAAAL!?- Gritaba la rubia, mientras bajaba las escaleras de casa, hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¡¿Nos dejan Sábado, Domingo , Lunes y Martes solos en casa, y te levantas a las seis de la mañana solo para cambiar la hora del despertador, ponerlo a mi lado y despertarme sabiendo que ayer me acosté a las cuatro de la madrugada?!- Se quejó Natsu, con unas ojeras insanas y con la manta llegandóle hasta los tobillos.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte hasta las tantas viendo _Pesadilla en Elm Street_. Normal, que luego no puedas dormir- Dijo Lucy, burlescamente.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy un cobarde que se asusta de una película de miedo?- Le preguntó Natsu, con una mezcla entre sueño y enfado.

-No me hagas hablar…-Aclaró Lucy. Natsu se levantó, tambaléandose del sueño. Cabe recalcar que una persona que ha dormido poco está siempre muy enfadada.

-¡Dí lo que tengas que decir, VAMOS!- Le gritó, haciendo que Lucy sonriera maléficamente.

-Eres tan nenaza, que te asusta un muñequito de trapo (se refiere a _Robert_)- Soltó Lucy, sonriendo ante el dolor de su hermano. Más esta vez no iba a salir impune.

-Lucy…estoi…dormido…y me estás cabreando mucho…- Dijo él, con la mirada ensombrecida. Lucy volvió a sonreír. Molestarlo más sería muy divertido para ella.

-¿Que pasa, quieras llorar?- Se burló de él Lucy, haciendo una mueca de burla hacia su hermano.

-nenaza- Natsu soltó un brutal puñetazo en la cara de su hermana, la cual fue lanzada al suelo como si se tratara de una pluma arrastrada por un huracán. El parqué de la casa se rompió levemente. Acababa de agredir físicamente a su hermana…¿en que coño pensaba? Su cara se descompuso cuando Lucy le miró cara a cara, tapándose al nariz con la mano, de la cual chorreaba sangre y con unos ojos que desprendían terror y lágrimas.

-Lucy…lo siento…yo…- La chica rubia, apartó de una bofetada a su hermano, y se levantó con una expresión de total enfado.

-¡TE ODIO!- Gritó Lucy, y se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un sonora portazo. Natsu le dio una patada a la pared. Estaba furioso.

-Mierda…- Natsu suspiró, se tranquilizó y con una sonrisa, se fue de casa. Los sollozos acallados de Lucy era lo único que olló antes de irse. ¿Porqué demonios lloraba? Ya le había aguantado demasiado, cuando alguien se pasa, hay que pararle los pies, aunque sea alguien querido para ti.

-Bueno, ahora a preparar la fiesta- Sonrió Natsu. El chico tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a su hermana, y hacer una fiesta de unas diez personas en casa de ambos, aprobechando la ausencian de sus progenitores.

_Al legar al punto de reunión con sus dos amigos más íntimos…_

-¿Ya lo tenéis todo listo?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Sí, tío, ya hemos avisado a todos- Dijo un chico pelinegro.

-Gajeel, ¿Qué me harías si invito también a Levy?- Rió otro de los allí presentes.

-¿¡Y que me importa que la invites, Loke!? - Aunque Gajeel dijo eso, su sonrojo era muy notable.

-¿Que tal Lucy, Natsu?- Preguntó el chico moreno. Natsu suspiró.

-Pues mira Loke, hemos vuelto a pelear, así que no quiero hablar del tema- Loke sonrió, y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-De acuerdo tío, de acuerdo; vete a casa a descansar dentro de un rato, nosotros nos encargamos de todo- Natsu chutó una pequeña piedra, y se fue caminando vuelta a casa, cabizbajo.

Cuando Loke se giró, se extrañó al ver a Gajeel con una rádio portable en la mano.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- Dijo Loke. Empezaba a sospechar algo, pero la sonrisa de Gajeel lo confirmó.

-Acaso has…- Gajeel lo cortó, pero a la vez respondió su pregunta.

-Si, he pagado un pastizal por retransmitir el anuncia de la fiesta de Natsu en al rádio ancional. Ya verás la que vamos a liar- Rió él. Loke se llevó las manos en la cabeza.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta, un enfermo mental, eres…joder…va a ser la fiesta del siglo- Dijo Loke. Gajeel sonrió de nuevo. –Y la casa de Natsu tiene un buen Jardín, piscina y dos pisos.

-Sí, también he contratado DJ, seguridad y lo mejor: Natsu no sospecha nada- Aclaró el pelinegro.

-Estoi desando ver cuando una estampida de diez mil personas intenten entrar a su casa- Rió Loke. Gajeel también lo hizo, y ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

_Esa noche…_

Los dos hermanos estaban totalemnte en siencio viendo la televisión, sentados en el mismo sofá. La tensión se repsiraba en el ambiente, y Natsu miraba de reojo a Lucy, viendo que tenía una tirita en la cara y los ojos rojizos de haber llorado mucho. Se sentía realmente un asesino por haberle hecho daño. Tenía ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. Pero nada de eso funcionaría, pues ella estaba realmente enfadado con él. Cosa que, en parte, era comprensible.

Entonces, fue cuando el timbre sonó, y Natsu se levantó como un resorte. Por alguna rezón, se oía mucho jaelo ahí fuera.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Lucy, con un tono frío y sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-No lo sé- Dijo él. Ahora empezaba a dudar si la fiesta le iba a sentar bien a su hermana. Por suerte solo eran unas cuantes personas. Abrió la puerta, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese había sido el mayor error de toda su vida.

-Que…- De rpente una estampida de personas entró en casa, sin ningún tipo de respeto.

- ¡NATSU!- Gritó Gajeel, tocándole el hombro. –¿Que te parece la fiesta, tío?- Natsu sonrió bobamente y se giró, para encontrarse con la mirada descompuesta de Lucy.

-Natsu…hermano…ven un momento…- El chico pelirrosa hizo un gesto de impotencia y se dirigió hacia su hermana. –¿Me puedes decir…¡QUE COÑO ES ESTO!?-

-Verás, quería hacer una fiesta para que desconectaras y eso, por eso me quedé ayer hasta las cuatro de la mañana, para prepararla. Pero, estaba tan cansado esta mañana que lo dejé todo en manos de Gajeel, y en fin…no se que coño ha hecho…pero cuando he abierto la puerta había un montón de personas antrincheradas en el jardín…perdón…yo solo quería que te lo pasaras bien- Lucy abrazó a su hermano lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones rubios le taparan los ojos.

-Gracias. Tú haciendo todo esto para mí, y yo fastidiandote todo el día. Perdón- Dijo Lucy. Natsu cerró los ojos, y con una sonrisa en sus albios, la estrecho tambiñen entre sus brazos.

-No pasa anda. Ya estamos en paz- dijo él, tocándole la tirita (también se le puede llamar _curita _en latinoamérica). –Siento haberte pegado- Lucy negó y se levantó.

-Es hora de disfrutar de la fiesta- Aclaró. Natsu asintió.

La fiesta fue bastante rara. Bastante por no decir MUY rara. Todos estaban en el jardín bailando al son del DJ. Algunos se tiraban desde el tejado a la piscina, y otros estaban en la cocina haciendo no se qué con el horno. Entonces fue cuando Natsu vió a dos chicos borrachos, que cogieron un enanito duende (de esos enanitos que se ponen en los ajrdines de las casas), y con un bate de Béisbol (ha saber de dónde lo habían sacado), rompieron el muñeco, haciendo que un polvo blanco se esparciera por todo el césped.

-Gajeel, eso blanco…- El chico pelinegro rió bobamente.- No será lo que yo creo que és…-

-Lo siento…pero hay tanta gente que es imposibe controlar lo que hacen- Aclaró Gajeel. Natsu apretó los puños.

-Gajeel ¡¿HAN METIDO COCAÍNA EN MI CASA!?- Gajeel le dijo que bajara la voz.

-No querrás que la gente se entere, sino se puede formar aún más gorda-

-¿Más gorda? Gajeel, ¡HAY DIEZ MIL PERSONAS BOTANDO EN MI JARDÍN!-

-pues imaginate toda esa gente, botando drogada- Natsu se estremeció. Realmente podría ser peor.

-Joder…- Natsu entró dentro de casa y se sentó en el sofá, rodeado de gente, música y a oscuras. Entonces fue cuando pasó algo que no tenía que haber pasado.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás borracha?- La rubia estaba totalmente borracha, y tenía un rostro levemente sonrojado, que la hacía irresistible. Todos los hombres del lugar babeaban ante ella.

-Natsu…- Lucy se abrazó a su hermano de una forma no muy fraternal que se diga, y eso fue la embidia de todos los hombre de allí, a los que Natsu miraba celoso (espera, ¿celoso?).

-Tranquilo, yo solo te quiero a ti…- Entonces la rubia, levantó el mentón de Natsu y lo besó acaloradamente, sentándose en sus piernas y descendiendo a su cuello. Natsu tenía que controlarse, ya que estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía, pero…eso era lo más caliente que le habían hecho nunca, y Lucy era tan Sexy…

**CONTIAURÁ…**

**Espero k os haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	6. ¡A puñetazos con los malos!

_**Algo especial: Chapter 6**_

**Perdón por la ausencia. Pero ya estoi aquí de nuevo, ¿no? Disfrutad del capítulo de hoy. **

**Gracias otra vez por las Reviews. Sois unos/as cracks. Y ya que estoi responderé a lo último: Toda la gente que Natsu conocía (Loke, Lisanna y Gajeel, básicamente) estaban fuera, todo el resto son personas que vinieron por el anuncio que Gajeel puso en la rádio nacional. Si sus amigos los hubieran visto…sería un poco raro…Aunque realmente podría ser ya que Lucy está borracha…pero de todas formas no estan.**

-Oye, One-chan...en serio, deja de beber ya…- Sonrió Natsu, mientras Lucy seguía besuqueando su cuello y desabrochándose el primer botón de su camisa, dejando levemente su fornido pecho al descubierto. Natsu se dio cuenta de que todos los allí presentes los miraban extrañados y con la boca abierta.

-¿Ha dicho One-chan, esos dos son hermanos?- Murmuraban, algunos riendo, otros asustados. Natsu se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando detenidamente, y cogió a Lucy de los hombros, apartándola de él.

-Para ya- Aclaró, desués se levantó y se fue. Lucy resopló resignada, y se sentó en el sofá, aún con ese rubor en las mejillas.

-Está claro que no significo nada para él- Se dijo a si misma, y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Cuando Natsu iba a salir al jardín, Gajeel lo cogió del hombre amistosamente y le ofreció un Gin-tonic , con una sonrisa boba. La música a todo volumen de la fiesta retumbaba en los oídos de Natsu.

-Bebe un poco, Natsu, te lo recomiendo- Loke se acercó perseguido de un grupo de mujeres, que le sonreían, mientras él las miraba seductoramente.

-¿Porqué quieres que beba?- A Gajeel se le ensombreció la mirada. Loke miró hacia otro lado, mientras las chica seguían sin quitarle ojo de encima.

-Gajeel…¿que demonios a pasado?- Preguntó Natsu, intentando cruzar la puerta hacia el jardín.

-Haber…como te digo esto…sin que me cuelgues ahora mismo…- Sonrió Gajeel. Después tragó saliva y se bebió todo el _Gin-Tonic_ de un sorbo. Natsu empezó a sudar de los nervios. ¿Qué demonios pasaría?

-Verás…según me han dicho…los que compraron la coca se han metido en un lío, y dos hombres delgaduchos vestidos de negro les han reclamado su dinero…parece ser que al ser niños los que han defraudado el dinero han enviado a los más débiles a reclamarla…pues verás…- Natsu le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Han cogido a los dos hombres, los han amordazado y los han metido en el coche de tu padre, lo han rodeado de gasolina, le han prendido fuego y una sustancia impermeable. Planean tirarlo a la piscina para que explote haciendo el menos ruido posible y matarlos a los dos…ya han avisado que tienen refuerzos, y que si les tocan los huevos vendrán y nos matarán a todos, pero…- De repente, Natsu vio al coche de su padre atravesar la puerta del garaje y meterse dentro de la piscina, entre explosiones y chispas que saltaban por todas partes. Los gritos de todo el mundo le bloqueaban aún más.

-¡GAJEEL!¡TE MATO!- Gritó Natsu, furioso. Acababan de meter el coche de su padre en la piscina para electrocutar a dos narcos.

-Lo siento, tío…- Dijo Gajeel. Natsu resopló resginado.

-Que más dará lo que digas, ¿y si era verdad lo que decían? ¿Y si han traido refuerzos?- Gajeel se estremeció en solo pensar en decenas de narcos chiflados armados hasta las cegas combirtiendo la fiesta en un baño de sangre.

-No digas eso ni en broma- Aclaró Gajeel. Loke le tocó el hombro a Natsu, mientras era acosado por las chicas.

-Tranquilo, vete a la barra a tomar algo, yo cuidaré de todos. Además los seguratas vigilan- Aclaró él. Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Seguratas, que seguratas? ¿Quién vigila la puerta?- Gajeel sonrió bobamente de nuevo, cogió otro vaso de cristal, se hizo una Caipiriha y se la tragó de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza por el alcohol de la bebida.

-¿Gajeel, quien…hay…DE SEGURATA?- Natsu empezaba a alterarse, y Gajeel suspiró resignado.

-Droy y Jet- Soltó Gajeel, de nuevo con esa sonrisa que avecinaba una gran tormenta.

-¿DROY Y JET? ¡PERO SI NO HARÍAN DAÑO NI A UNA MOSCA, GAJEEL!- Natsu zarandeaba a Gajeel, mientras Loke miraba resignado, rodeado del grupo de chicas.

-Madre mia…madre mía…Mis padres me matan, de ésta me matan…- Gajeel se sacudió el polvo de encima y negó con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tampoco es para tanto…- Natsu lo miró con cara de demonio y lo volvió a a zarandear.

-¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¡GAJEEL, UN MONTÓN DE NARCOS NOS QUIEREN MATAR POR HABER MATADO A DOS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS, METIENDO EL COCHE DE MI PADRE EN LA PISCINA Y LOS ÚNICOS QUE NOS PROTEGEN SON DROY Y JET! ¡CLARO QUE ES PARA TANTO!- Le gritaba. Finalmente lo dejó y se sentó en la barra, junto a su hermana, la cual seguía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su melena rubia ondeó, mientras se giraba para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermanito.

-Lucy, quiero que sepas que vamos a morir, así que vamos…pídete otra copa- Sonrió él. Lucy sonrío junto a él, y le pidió otra copa al chico de detrás de la barra.

-Un _Martini _será lo mejor en éste momento, hermanita- Le dijo Natsu, tragándose de un trago todo el cóctel; mientras se hacía otro. Quería hacerse el fuerte, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol.

-Piensa en positivo, Natsu. Las cosas ya no pueden ir peor- Dijo Gajeel. Justo entonces, al puerta se abrió de un sonora portazo y un hombre de piel oscura, con gafas de sol, un cigarro en la boca y una visible escopeta entró a la casa, haciendo acallar a todos.

-Me presentaré, basura inmunda. Me llamo Tim Hawk, pero la gente me suele llamar "_Blood_". Espero que nadie pregunte por qué, porqué lo más probable es que sus sesos acaben aplastados en la pared. Por cierto, vosotros me llamaréis "_mi puto rey_", sino os lleno la cabeza de plomo. ¿A quedado claro, criajos revoltosos?- Nadie movió un dedo. -¿Quién es el que organizó la fiesta?- De sopetón, todos los presentes apuntaron hacia Natsu, el cual estaba de espaldas, en la barra, tomándose una Capiriha (ignorando a Blood).

-Parece que aún no saben con quien están hablando, ¿verdad _Sanchez_? – Rió Blood, mirando a al hombre que lo acompañaba (musculoso y de aspecto peligroso). Ese hombre sonrió, haciendo que su definido bigote, formase una línea curva.

-Tendré que enseñarles que no siento el dolor- Blood cargó la escopeta, y fumando el cigarrillo, apuntó y se disparó al pié, incrustándose la bala en el zapato. –Cosquillas- Rió, avanzando a la barra, mientras todos se apartaban de su camino.

Lucy se sentía inquieta, aun que estaba muy bebida, se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Y Natsu lo notó.

-¿Estás nerviosa, hermana?- Lucy lo miró temblorosa, y se sorprendió al ver una decidida sonrisa en su cara. Ahora que lo pensaba…no pensaría su hermano en enfrentarse a esos locos sanguinarios, ¿verdad? Era muy fuerte físicamente, pero…¿y si moría? No podría soportar su perdida.

-¿Eres tú el que ha montado la fiesta, verdad?- Sonrió Blood, dejando la escopeta apoyada a la barra, y pidiendo un Bloody Mary al chico tras la barra, que corría despavorido para prepararle la bebida. Natsu miró a los ojos a Blood, el cual sonrío ante las agallas del muchacho.

-Si- Dijo él, tajantemente. Todos murmuraban, pero al sentir los ojos sádicos de Blood sobre la multitud, callaron sin rechistar.

-¿Que te costaba pagar la coca, chico? El dinero viene y va…pero piernas solo tienes unas, y si no me das la pasta…tendré que rompértelas- Gajeel se estremeció, quería salir a decir que el que programó la fiesta fue él, pero la sonrisa de Natsu lo paró. El pelirrosa se rascó la cabeza, y buscó en su cartera, sacándo un billete de cincuenta Euros.

-Tengo esto. Toma- Le dijo, alargándole el dinero. Blood sonrió, y a la velocidad de la luz, cogió la escopeta y le apuntó a la cabeza al chico, mientras seguía bebiendo su Caipiriha.

-¿50 Euros por un quilo de coca? No me hagas reír. Esto son treinta de los medianos. Treinta mil euros- Todos estaban muy asustados, ahí iban a volar cabezas, y Natsu tenía todas las papeletas para que sus sesos acabaran en la pared.

-Te prometo que es lo único que tengo, _mi puto rey_- Dijo él, sin dejar de beberse la Caipiriha.

Blood bebió un poco de su cóctel, y volvió a coger la escopeta con ambas manos, posicionando el dedo en el gatillo. Natsu se veía muy tranquilo.

-Ya entiendo. Te dá igual lo que te haga a ti- Con una sonrisa, Blood cruzó su pierna encima de la otra, y apuntó a la cabeza de Lucy, mientras Sánchez la inmovilizada. La cara de Lucy en ésos momentos era terror puro.

-He escuchado antes que es tu hermana- Natsu estaba empezando a entrar en "_esa fase_".

-Si la deja en paz no tendrá que haber heridos- Dijo Natsu, levantándose del taburete, tirándolo al suelo.

-Un paso más chico…y tu hermanita se queda sin cabeza…- Sonrió Blood. Natsu agarró la escopeta de Blood y con un enorme puñetazo la partió en dos.

-¡SÁNCHEZ!- El forzudo quiso doblar a Lucy, para partirle la columna vertebral, pero Natsu se subió encima de la barra y le asestó una brutal patada en la nuca que le destrozó la cabeza contra el parqué del suelo, y abrazó a su hermana, la cual temblaba y lloraba.

-Por cierto, _mi puto rey_…-

-Bonito zapato de metal- Sonrió Natsu. Era obvio que si una bala atravesaba el pié de alguien, éste no podía seguir caminando. Blood llevaba zapatos de metal, por eso podía dispararse a los pies sin hacerse daño.

-Serás…- Blood se lanzó ante él en un enorme puñetazo que le acertó en pleno estómago a Natsu. El chico curvó su espalda, y escondió su mirada.

-NATSU- Gritó Lucy, horrorizada. La mano del chico rodeó el puño de su rival y con un movimiento firme, le rompió la muñeca y le estrelló el codo en la cabeza, haciendo que éste acabara en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- Sonrió. El rostro de Lucy se ruborizó. La había salvado a ella. Le había salvado al vida.

-Gracias- Aclaró. Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

**CONTINAURÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	7. Castigo y roce

**Algo especial: Chapter 7**

**Aquí estoy en un nuevo cap de éste fic. Gracias por las Reviews y disfrutad :D**

La verdad. Nada había salido bien desde que montaron esa fiesta en casa. Aunque lo intentaron con todas sus fuerzas, al final no consiguieron limpiar su casa a tiempo, y para colmo se les olvidó sacar el coche de la piscina. Todo un verdadero desastre. Cuando llegaron sus padres, con las amletas en mano, de la sorpresa se les cayeron.

-¡CASTIGADOS DE POR VIDA!- Fue lo que gritó su padre cuando vió su casa medio derruida y su recién estrenado Ferrari (que por cierto, había estado ahorrando mucho tiempo para comprar)dentro de la piscina, a parte de su jardín, bueno si eso se podía llamar así. Estaba todo hecho añicos.

Lucy y Natsu entraron paso a paso dentro de casa, y se sentaron en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión (ya habían acabado de recoger todo y volvía a estar limpio, habían tardado todo un día, por lo cual era ya de noche). El cruce de palabras entre los dos hermanos era inexistente, pero Lucy cambió su expresión en el rostro por una enfadada.

-¡Si es que eres imbécil!- Se quejó la rubia. Natsu la miró frunciendo el ceño (mostrando rabia).

-Yo solo quería que te lo pasaras bien…- Respondió Natsu. Lucy suspiró.

-Pues no te ha salido muy bien el plan…hemos metido el coche de papá en la piscina, hemos destruido media casa, hemos estado a punto de morir a manos de unos narcos, ¡y para colmo ME DUELE LA CABEZA!- Se quejó la rubia. Natsu sonrió irónicamente.

-Serás…¡PERO SI TE EMBORRACHASTE TANTO QUE ACABASTE DURMIENDO EN EL SUELO, AL LADO DE LA BARRA!- Le gritó el chico pelirrosa. Lucy suspiró de nuevo, y volvió su mirada a la televisión, cerrando esa conversación.

Entonces vino su madre y su padre, con dos maletas en las manos. Natsu y Lucy se quedaron mirándolos extrañados.

-Lo siento, hijos. Pero necesitáis un castigo. Ahora os vais a ir de viaje con el tío Fred, durante dos semanas. Y vuestro destino es el bosque, una acampada- Aclaró el padre. El rostro de Natsy y Lucy cambió radicalmente. El tío Fred…si hubiera algo en lo que él y Lucy coincidieran es en que es el tío más raro que hay encima de éste mundo…y viajar con él no es muy agradable.

-Pero, papá…- Replicó Lucy. Más paró al ver como Natsu se levantaba y se ponía de rodillas.

-Papá, por favor…no quiero pasar mis dos semanas de vacaciones en la carabana del tío Fred…cualquier otra cosa…cástigame con lo que sea…- El padre de Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Además, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir al bosque en pleno diciembre? Seguramente nos alcance una nevada…¿quieres dejar a tus hijos a la merced del frío?- Dijo Lucy, con cierto toque nervioso en su tono. No querían ir con el tío Fred, y harían cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

_Al día siguiente…_

Natsu se encontraba en una pequeña habitación en dónde solo habían dos camas y una mesita de cristal. Las camas eran literas, por lo tanto así se ahorraba espacio. Desde las camas se podía ver por la cristalera la carretera pasar a una gran velocidad. Natsu suspiró. Al final nada izo que sus padres cambiaran de opinión. Les habían obligado a irse de vacaciones con el tío Fred. Eso iba a ser una tortura.

-Lucy…¡DEJA DE GOLPEAR MI CAMA DESDE ABAJO!- Gritó Natsu, asomando su rostro a la cama de Lucy. Tenía la cortina de la litera hechada. Será ilusa…¿acaso creía que no le iba a arrear por tener la cortina hechada? Llevaba ya un buen rato sintiendo golpes en su espalda, y venían des de abajo, era obvio que era ella.

-Cállate, Natsu. Yo no he hecho nada- Replicó Lucy. Natsu cambió su expresión a una enfadada, y corrió al cortina para hablar directamente con Lucy. Más…se llevo una sorpresa bastante…¿rara?

Su hermana estaba completamente desnuda, y estaba cogiendo un sujetador y ropa interior (porqué se las iba a poner). Parece ser que era verdad que ella no era la de los golpes, pues se estaba vistiendo, y aún los sentía. El rostro de Natsu se ruborizó mucho, y un breve e incomodo silencio se izo presente.

-Natsu…¿¡QUE COÑO MIRAS!?- Gritó Lucy, corriendo rápidamente la cortina, y cubriendo sus pechos con ambas manos. Natsu reaccionó y subió su cabeza, tragando saliva.

-Perdón…es solo que…nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda…es una reacción fisiológica normal, ¿no?- Lucy suspiró, y una sonrisa pícara apreció en su cara.

-¿Qué nunca has visto una chica desnuda? ¿Y las de las revistas?- Rió la rubia. Natsu, por dificil que aprezca, esa frase le sacó una sonrisa.

-No, me refiero a una real…- Rió Natsu. Lucy se sonrojó.

-Pues ya la has visto- Aclaró ella. Después de eso, salió de su cama (ya vestida, no seáis malpensados), y subió a la de su hermana, haciendo que éste se giráse hacia la ventana, intenando ocultar inúltilmente su soonrojo.

-¿Y que te he parecido?- Preguntó ella, en un tono sensual, dicho a la oreja de su hermano. Natsu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Su hermana lo estaba abrazando y sus pechos estaban presionando su espalda…

-No responderé a eso…- Aclaró el pelirrosa, arropándose con la manta. Lucy se emtió dentro de la manta también, y cerró los ojos, abrazando a Natsu. Se sentía muy cálida abrazando su fornida espalda y acariciando su definido abdómen.

-Oye…- Lucy se sonrojó en gran medida debido a lo que iba a decir.

-No veo justo que tu seas el único que me hayas visto desnuda…así que…- Natsu se giró, encontrándose con el rostro de Lucy.

-¿Quieres que me desnude?- Continuó él. Lucy miró hacia otro lado, ruborizada.

-¡NO, PERVERTIDO! Con que te quites la camiseta valdrá…- Natsu volvió a ruborizarse. ¿Lucy le estaba pidiendo que se quitara la camiseta para ella?

-Bueno…la verdad es que lo veo justo…- Dijo él, con una sonrisa en la boca. Cuando iba a quitarsela, Lucy lo paró.

-Espera…ver a un chico sin camiseta es muy fácil…así que quizás…debería tocarte…- Cuando dijo eso, Lucy sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia otro lado, y estiró las manos.

-Perdón…Onii-chan…no quería…-

-No pasa nada, lo veo justo, la verdad…puedes tocar…- Dijo él, quitándose la camiseta, y dejando ver sus definidos abdomináles. Lucy casi empieza a babear al ver el torso de su hermano.

-Pero…esto…- Natsu rió ante el nerviosismo de su hermana, y cogió suavemente su mano, para acercarla a los músculos de su torso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan cuadrado?- Preguntó ella, empezando a masajear todo su cuerpo.

-Soy campeón de Karate…tengo que estar cuadrado…- Rió Natsu. Sin emargo, Lucy seguía masajeando su torso y disfrutando de su respiración que se iba acelerando. Eso le izo reír.

-¿Te estás poniendo nervioso?- Rió Lucy. Su pelo rubio ondeó, al encontrarse con la mirada perdida de su hermano.

-¿Nervioso? No…No podría ponerme nervioso por algo así…eres mi hermana…- Aclaró él. Más, de sopetón un sonrojo enorme apareció en sus mejillas.

-Vaya…- Lucy sonrió al mirar ese bulto que se levantaba del pantalón de Natsu. -Seré tu hermana…pero me ves como una mujer- Añadió, sonreindo.

-Perdón, Lucy…No puedo evitarlo…las manos de una chica me están tocando…lo siento… - Natsu cubría su cara roja como un tomate, bajo sus manos. Parecía que iba a llorar. Lucy, por un moemnto, se sintió culpable. Todo eso era culpa suya.

-Debería…quizás…-Lucy calló. ¿EN QUE DEMONISO PENSABA? Era su hermano, no podía tocarle ahí, y mucho menos bajarle la erección (ya me entendéis xD).

-¿Deberías qué?- Dijo Natsu, mirándola sonrojado. Lucy suspiró y bajó de la escalera.

-nada…ya estamos llegando al lugar de la acampada…Noq uiero que el tío Fred me pille en la misma cama que tu acariciando tu torso…aunque con lo raro que es seguro que le gustaría…- Aclaró, tumbándose en su cama. Natsu resopló abatido. Ciertamente, estaba muy excitado.

**Continuará…Espero k os haya gustado…**

**REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	8. En la carabana

_**Algo especial: chapter 8**_

**AquÍ estoy (por fin) en otro cap más de éste fic, que está llegando a su fin. Gracias por leerme y por dejar Reviews, sois los mejores :D**

Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente tensas. Desde esa erección que tubo Natsu, el chico no ha vuelto a cruzar palabra con su hermana, y Lucy empezaba a hartarse de no oír sus típicos insultos y gritos hacía ella…ese anormal…empezaba a frustrarse por no poder ayudarle. Y de todos modos…¿Qué más da? Es normal que un chico tenga una erección si una chica lo acaricia…bueno, quizás es extraño…de acuerdo, realmente deberá ser vergonzoso que tu "amiguito se anime" cuando tu hermana te toca…pero es solo una reacción fisiológica. Espera… ¿no se habrá tomado en serio todo lo que pasó? Porque en el caso de que así sea, es que es más idiota de lo que ella había imaginado nunca. Aún así, los sentimientos de una persona no pueden tomarse a la ligera, y menos si se trata de una persona de la que nunca te vas a poder deshacer, pues tiene lazos sanguíneos contigo.

-¡Lucy! Me voy con Mary al lago a pescar. Te quedas sola con Natsu- Dijo Fred, el tío de ambos hermanos, mientras se alejaba del "campamento" que habían montado en medio del bosque (Con "campamento", me refiero a un círculo de cuatro cabañas (una por cada uno de los presentes), y en el medio del círculo una hoguera con unos troncos a modo de asiento, como es un campamento amerciano de toda la vida).

-¡Tío Fred! Son casi las ocho de la noche (20:00), ¿nos vas a dejar solos, para irte a pescar con tu amiga de la infancia Mary?- Sonrió Lucy, pícaramente. Fred se rascó el pelo, y le enseñó el cubo de gusanos a la chica rubia, haciendoq ue esta mostrase repulsión hacia los pequeños insectos.

-De acuerdo, he captado la indirecta. Pero igualmente, si tardáis mucho empezaré a pensar que estáis haciendo cosas pervertidas…- Fred sonrió ante el comentario de su sobrina, pero Mary se sonrojó fervientemente.

-Tranquila, eso no pasará- Afirmó la chica de cabello castaño. Mary es la "mejor amiga de la infancia" de Fred. Pero, Lucy sigue pensando que su extraño y pervertido tío se la está "beneficiando", y que a ella parece gustarle mucho. ¿Por qué sino tendría que haberse sumado a la excursión? Nadie quiere ir dos semanas al bosque, sin hacer nada más a parte de pescar, comer y contar historias de terror.

-Tenéis larvas en la nevera. Ya os explique como se hacen a la parrilla. Es un plato exquisito en el norte de Asia- Sonrió su tío, mientras se alejaba entre al oscuridad de la noche, solo alumbvrada por la ténue llama de la hoguera. Lucy asintió, con cierta expresión aturdida y asqueada. El tío Fred siempre cocina comida extraña. Ya había probado el mosto de lagarto el día anterior, y su tío le había ofrecido un sorbo de licor de rata. "No bebas mucho, que tiene alcohol" es lo que el dijo su tío en ese momento, cvon un guiño burlón. Natsu no lo dudó, cogió la botella y se tragó un cuarto de licor de rata. Entre lo fuerte que es y el asco que da, lo vomitó todo. Desde ayer, aún sigue revuelto; y sincermanete, verlo no fue muy agradable.

-Tendré que decirle a Natsu que vaya haciendo la cena. Yo no seré capaz de tocar gusanos- Se dijo Lucy a si misma, entrando dentro de la carabana, y encontrándose de cara cons u hermano, que miraba por la ventana, perdido en la oscuridad de la noche y en al inmensidad de su psique.

-Onii-chan- Natsu se giró, para encontrarse con la cara de su hermana. –Ve haciendo la cena, hay gusanos en la nevera- Aclaró ella. Natsu sacó una bolsa de un cajón que hay debajo de la litera, y la abrió.

-He pensado en eso. Aquí hay suficiente Pizza como para alimentarnos durante un mes. Será suficiente para dos semanas. Pero no pienso comer nunca gusanos, y prometó nunca más beber licor de rata- Aclaró el chico pelirrosa, sacando la pizza, yéndo a la cocina, seguido de su hermana, partiéndo la Pizza en dos y metiéndola en el microondas.

-Bueno, al menos no comeré insectos- Rió Lucy. Natsu le sonrió también.

-Oye, últimamente no me has insultado- Dijo Lucy. Natsu suspiró. Si es que le probocaba…

-¿Es que tengo que hacerlo, mierda con patas?- Lucy sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano. Aunque había sido un insulto, lo dijo con un tono y una expresión tan bondadosa y amable. A parte, de que el insulto había sido bastante cómico.

Ambos se miraron por un largo periedo de tiempo, con solo el ruido sinfónico del microonodas como testigo. Era tal la tensión, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mover un músculo.

-¿Tu también tienes ganas?- Le preguntó Natsu, sonrojado en gran amnera. Lucy se le acercó, se abrazó a su pecho y se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

-Sabes que no puedo aguantarlo más, esto es demasiado. Nos han dejado solos, y yo no puedo soportar más esta sensación- Aclaró la chica rubia, y con éste último comentario, se besaron apasionadamente, suprimendo la distancia entre sus labios. Lucy se aferraba al pecho de su hermano, buscando algún punto de agarre, para no derretirse allí mismo. Quizás es que era una pervertida sin remedio alguno, una enferma mental, o una vulgar casquibana, pero besar a su hermano le hacía volar a otro mundo, y el calor de su pecho la derretía como mantequilla y hacía que sus piernas temblasen, como si se hubeira cruzado con un fantasma, y estubiera tiritando. Pero obviamente, era mucho mejor que todo eso, porque al fin y al cabo no podía negar que aunque Natsu era su hermano, se había enamorado de él, y ahora que ella lo besaba, él correspondía su beso con ansia. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

-Natsu, te amo. Lo siento, sé que esto está mal. Sé que nunca podré ser feliz contigo, sé que si papá y mamá se enteran… de verdad yo lo sien- Los quejidos, y las lágrimas de Lucy, fueron cortadas, por los labios de su hermano, que la aprisionaba contra la pared de la pequeña cocina de la carbana.

-¿Acaso importa algo de eso? Yo también te amo, Lucy. Y eso no se puedo cambiar- Aclaró Natsu, acariciando sus cabellos color oro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Comamos- Dijo Natsu, apartándose de una sonrojada Lucy y yéndo a la mesa a colocar los trozos de Pizza respectivos de cada uno. Lucy lo abrazó por detrás y se quedó extasiado, cuando le empezó a besuquear el cuello.

-Me excita saber que puedes vencer a cualquier Karateka de Japón, pero no puedes vencer a mis labios, hermanito- Natsu estaba totalmente paralizado. Eso era lo más jodidamente sexy que le habían dicho nunca.

-¿Qué no puedo?- Sonrió Natsu, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Lucy y estirándola en la cama, que estaba a escasos metros de la mesa. Natsu empezó a besarla, mientras se quitaba la camiseta, y ella disfrutaba del cuerpo de su hermanito, acariciándolo y besando su cuello. De repente se olló un ruido.

-Mierda- Dijo Natsu, poniéndose rápidamente la camiseta. De repente entro su tío fred y su "amiga" Mary.

-Mary, tienes la camisa al revés- Río Lucy, aún sonrojada por la escena con su hermano (que por cierto habían interrumpido su tío y su "amiga").

-Natsu…tu también tienes la camiseta al revés- Sonrió Fred, haciendo que el rostro de su sobrino se tintara de rojo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero k so haya gustado…REVIEWS PLS BYE! (se que a sido corto, pero a sido intenso)**


	9. Mi amor por ti, FINAL

**Buenas, mis queridos lectores. Os doy la bienvenida al último capítulo de éste fic que a resultado ser un éxito rotundo o.O GRACIAS POR TANTAS REVIEWS :D ¡Ya van 52! Récord en mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Muchas gracias de nuevo. **

_**LEER ESTO:**_** Quiero avisar antes de nada, que he decidido NO hacer Lemmon. Lo siento, pero no lo veo, prefiero hacer una buena historia de amor que estropearlo todo con una perversión sexual y quedarme tan ancho (cuidado, aún así no quiere decir que no hayan escenas subiditas de tono, pero no habrá escenas explícitas). Si esto supone algún problema para ti, y ahora te estás arrancando los pelos, pues tú querías que Natsu y su hermanita hicieran cosas pervertidas (en otras palabras, fornicaran como conejos), lamento decirte que no va a ser así. De verdad, si esto supone algún problema para ti, te invito educadamente a cerrar la pestaña de tu navegador y buscar en Google: "Natsu x Lucy Fanfic Lemmon". Gracias por tu amabilidad, y espero que me comprendas.**

Hace mucho que no sentían esto, tanto Natsu como Lucy se sentían sucios y culpables. Al fin y al cabo, estaban enamorados de su respectivo hermano. Aún así, ellos han seguido viéndose, besándose y han empezado a cruzar esa línea, llegando a "tocarse" mutuamente. Sin duda alguna, esos fueron los días más felices de sus vidas, pues hicieron vida de pareja (ir al cine, ir a comer a un restaurante, etc.) como si realmente no fueran hermanos, y no hubiera ninguna barrera social que les impidiera estar juntos. Pero, finalmente la aplastante verdad y el cruel destino izo que se separaran para siempre. Izo que se despidieran, y que nunca más volvieran a ser lo mismo. Sus padres empezaban a sospechar sobre sus actos, de su repentina reconciliación (pues ya no se insultaban). Eso izo que los dos hermanos se dijeran adiós como pareja, y se propusieran ambos vivir todas sus vidas guardando ese amor furtivo pero real en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

_7 años después… _

Ambos hermanos se habían independizado hacía ya seis años (ambos se fueron de casa a los 18, por lo que actualmente tenían 24 años ambos, pues eran gemelos). Todo fue muy duro para ambos, pero al final las cosas se tranquilizaron con sus padres, y sus sospechas se disolvieron. Sin embargo, no todo fue un camino de rosas, Natsu tuvo que rechazar a su hermana varias veces, pues ella seguía amándolo (en verdad él estaba igual de enamorado que ella, pero debía rechazarla por el bien de los dos). Lucy volvió a enfadarse con él después de sus múltiples rechazos, y otra vez volvieron a las andadas de cómo eran antes. Sin relación fraternal, solo insultos, golpes y desprecio mutuo. Aunque, en cierto modo, eso no tuvo que dejar de ser así nunca, pues la relación entre ambos era simplemente imposible, aunque ninguno de los dos se lo quería acabar de creer, tendrían que tragarse el amor, y vivir sus vidas junto a otras personas, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

-Aprenderemos a odiarnos- Fue lo que Natsu le dijo a su hermana en uno de sus rechazos, con la mirada ensombrecida y incontables lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Aunque sus palabras no se correspondían con sus sentimientos, tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que hacerse odiar por Lucy. Tuvo que convertirse en un insensible a sus ojos para que dejara de sentir cosas por él. Aunque él la amaba tuvo que hacerlo, no lo quedaba opción.

_Y entonces, en la casa de Natsu (24 años)…_

El chico pelirrosa vivía en un piso no muy grande, en medio de una gran ciudad. Sinceramente, llevaba una vida bastante estresante, pero le gustaba, pues había conseguido dedicarse profesionalmente al Karate, lo que más amaba en éste mundo. Pero, aún con todo esto, a pesar de tener dinero, ser famoso, y haber podido tener sexo con auténticas diosas; había algo que le faltaba en su vida. Una mujer con la que poder compartir sus días. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, se acordaba de Lucy. Aún guardaba una foto familiar, en la que se veía a ellos dos (junto a sus padres), con apenas 10 años, mirando cada uno a un lado contrario, con expresión enfadada. Desde siempre se habían llevado mal, y eso, por alguna razón, le arrancó una sonrisa a Natsu.

-Hace años que no sé nada de Lucy… ¿Cómo le irá la vida?- Se preguntó el pelirrosa. –Y si se ha casado con un maldito cabrón que le pega y la maltrata…no me lo perdonaría nunca…- Añadió mentalmente, apretando los puños y ensombreciendo la mirada.

Bueno ahora debía centrarse. Al ser el preferido a conseguir el premio al mejor Karateka del mundo, un famoso estudio de Anime le había llamado para hacer un Anime basado en su carrera, y con un personaje que lo represente a él como protagonista. Según el director del estudio, debido a la fama mundial que había adquirido Natsu, iba a ser un éxito comercial, e iba a superar a los Animes más famosos del entonces, entre los cuales _One Piece_ (alrededor de mil capítulos/anunciado su final), _Fairy Tail_ (alrededor de 500/anunciado su final) y podría incluso superar a leyendas como _Naruto_ (que había acabado siete años atrás/ en el 2014, pues ahora era 2021). Debía despejarse, pues una de las guionista iba a venir a entrevistarle, y eso le ponía muy nervioso (aunque el Karate le había hecho mundialmente famoso, y no le daba vergüenza, ser famoso mediante otros medios le avergonzaba). El nombre provisional del Anime era _Karate Tetsu_ (El Karateka de hierro, en castellano). Alguien picó a la puerta, haciendo que Natsu se irguiera. Era la guionista. Acto seguido, se acercó a la puerta y abrió la puerta, girando el pomo.

-Hola, señorita guion- Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos, y ambos se quedaron mirando por un tortuoso tiempo. El pelo de ambos ondeó, debido a una ventana abierta de la escalera. Las dos figuras no osaban moverse un solo nanómetro.

-Hola, Natsu…- Dijo la chica, apartando su rostro sonrojado, para que se notara menos su rubor. Natsu, a pesar de la impresión, no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa en su boca, y liberar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Lucy…- Soltaron sus labios. Era ella, era su hermana. Por un momento tubo la corazonada de que estaba soñando, pero entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de que eso era mucho mejor que un sueño. Que eso era real.

-¿Q-Q-Que haces?- Tartamudeó Lucy, apartando a Natsu, quien empezó a secarse las lágrimas.

-Nada. Es solo que hacía mucho que no te veía, y te empezaba a echar de menos…- Lo que dijo izo sonreír a Lucy, quien sostenía una carpeta (seguramente, informes y bocetos de guiones del Anime que su estudio iba a hacer) entre sus manos.

-…mierda con patas-

-Bueno…en cuanto mi estudio se interesó en ti…la verdad es que me planteé no venir a verte…- Dijo ella, una vez en el sofá. Natsu suspiró ante la muestra de ¿odio? Hacia él. Aún así, estaba acostumbrado a ser insultado por su hermana.

-Vale, vale; solo hagamos esto rápido…- Lucy asintió, y entonces hicieron la entrevista. Todo muy normal, hasta que acabaron.

-¿Entonces trabajas de guionista?- Ella asintió.

-Sí. Me contrató _Toei Animation_ y trabajo haciendo algunos guiones de _One Piece_ y _Dragon Ball K_. Conozco a Toriyama y Oda. Como saben que soy buena, me han contratado para hacer el guión de _Karate Tetsu_, que según el estudio va a ser un éxito comercial. Me estoy planteando hacerme Managaka cuando acabe éste proyecto. Así podré explotar también mi capacidad de dibujo- Aclaró la chica rubia, dejando sorprendido a Natsu. Eran proyectos empresariales muy importantes, y solo a los 24 años…

-Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien- Sonrió Natsu, haciendo que Lucy asintiera.

-Bueno me falta algo para ser completamente feliz…- Dijo ella, con la mirada ensombrecida, y con la cara tintada de rojo, con esos ojos que Natsu tanto amaba.

-Lucy, ya hablamos de esto cuando éramos pequeños, ya sabes, es imposible que funcione…- La rubia asintió con la mirada ensombrecida, recogió todo lo que quería rápidamente y se fue hacia la puerta. En ese momento, Natsu lo vio todo en cámara lenta. Lucy había venido allí no solo por el proyecto de Anime, ella quería que él cediera, la besara y todo quedara como en un cuento de hadas, pero eso no puede ser. Los cuentos de hadas no existen.

-Natsu…

Onii-chan…

pero yo te amo…

Esto no es justo, cada vez estás más lejos de mí…

¿Porqué no me dejas besarte de una vez?-

Un montón de recuerdos con la voz de Lucy se le vinieron a la cabeza. Y en un arrebato de valentía, o tal vez de idiotez, agarró a Lucy por el hombro, la giró, la aprisionó contra la pared y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. De nuevo había caído en su hechizo.

-Lucy…huyamos…me da igual todo ya…me da igual dejarlo todo, solo huyamos juntos…- Lucy lo apartó.

-Natsu, ahora eres famoso. No hay a dónde huir. Acabarán descubriendo que haces estas cosas conmigo, y entonces se acabó todo- Natsu sonrió, y cogió su móvil.

-Lucy, ya he aguantado demasiado, eres lo más importante para mí, y te lo voy a demostrar…Por una vez en mi vida seré egoísta…-Aclaró, llamando a un número. – ¿La federación mundial de Karate? Soy Natsu Dragneel, ID de competición 5910859YKX, Compruebe que soy yo de verdad si quiere. Me retiro de la competición- Tras eso, Natsu colgó, y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con una sorprendida Lucy.

-¿En serio has renunciado a todo por mí?- Dijo ella, liberando algunas lágrimas. Natsu la abrazó.

-Nada nunca más volverá a separarnos. Te lo prometo- Lucy asintió.

-Pero quiero que mamá y papá se enteren de lo nuestro…Ya que vamos a desaparecer, al menos que sepan porque lo hacemos- Natsu cogió un papel y empezó a escribir una carta para sus padres, con la ayuda y supervisión de Lucy.

_"Queridos papá y mamá:_

_El destino es caprichoso, pero sobre todo es cruel. ¿Por qué no da la opción de hacer algo, para después de tentarnos, quitárnoslo de nuestras manos, como a un bebé se le quita un caramelo? Sé que lo que vais a leer va a ser duro e inaceptable, y que os va a hacer sufrir. Sé que ahora que soy famoso, si entregáis esto a las autoridades, acabarán trayéndonos de vuelta. Sé que es un riesgo innecesario el escribir esto, pero debo hacerlo. De todos modos, confío en que entenderéis como me siento. No, como nos sentimos. ¿Ya os imagináis por dónde van los tiros, verdad? Gracias por haber criado a Lucy y a mí también, gracias por habernos hecho tan felices, gracias por regañarnos en los momentos que debíais hacerlo. Iré al grano. Vuestras sospechas eran totalmente acertados; papá, mamá, amo a Lucy. Y ella me ama a mí. Pensaréis que esto es un juego de niños, que no es amor de verdad, que simplemente la he visto salir de la ducha y me ha dado un calentón. Dejadme deciros que no es así. Aunque os parezca enfermo, llevo enamorado de ella TANTO tiempo. Estoy harto de fingir, y ella se siente igual. Estamos hartos de escondernos, como si nuestro amor fuera la bomba nuclear de Hiroshima o el monstruo de las nieves. Os doy de nuevo las gracias por todo. Recordad que ésta es una carta informativa, pues a nuestro parecer la decisión es nuestra, y ya somos lo suficiente adultos como para tomarla correctamente, o equivocarnos, no, mejor dicho, tener el derecho a equivocarnos. Que sepáis que sois las personas que más amamos en éste mundo, y que os queremos con todo nuestro corazón. Aún así, debemos deciros adiós. Confío plenamente en vosotros. Confío en que no entregaréis esta carta a las autoridades, pues mi felicidad no es posible sin tener a Lucy a mi lado, y ella se siente igual (siento ser tan repetitivo). Y al fin y al cabo, vosotros queréis nuestra felicidad._

_Recordad que os queremos, y no olvidamos lo que habéis hecho por nosotros. Si os preguntáis a dónde iremos, la verdad es que solo tengo una única respuesta: a dónde nos lleve el viento._

_Atentamente, vuestros hijos, Natsu y Lucy._

_Una última vez: Os queremos, recordadlo.** "**_

**FIN.**

**Y AQUÍ ACABA MI FIC. Gracias por las Reviews (+50) y nos vemos en otro fic. **


End file.
